


It's Been a While (It has always been you)

by HoeOng



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoeOng/pseuds/HoeOng
Summary: Jaehwan and Minhyun meets for the first time in seyen years after they broke up





	It's Been a While (It has always been you)

"And if we're really for each other  
No matter how long the wait is  
We will still be back  
In each others' arms"

Seven years, it's been seven years since Jaehwan last saw his true love. Seven years since they parted ways and seven years to keep him watching from afar. 

"Jaehwan? This is Minhyun. I know this seems so sudden but....can we meet?" 

One message

Just one message but it already made his heart race. Jaehwan doesnt know what to reply. His hands are trembling. His eyes cant focus. He took almost five minutes before he get himself back together. 

"Minhyun hyung? sure? when and where?" 

"Tomorrow at six. Same place as before" 

Reading Minhyun's reply made Jaehwan reminisce all the moments they had together. Their hardworks, the achievements they received when they debuted together, their fights, the tears they shed with each other, and their break up. Everything went back like a flash. 

"Love hurts  
But im willing to endure it  
Just to be with you"

"Im sorry" Jaehwan said while looking down the floor. 

Minhyun hugged him tight "No, please"

"Hyung, please" Jaehwan said as he keeps on trying to escape from Minhyun's hug. 

"We should do this, for ourselves" he said and held Minhyun's hands. 

Minhyun just stared at him looking so devastated. Jaehwan closed his eyes, he doesnt want to see Minhyun liked this. He promised himself not to make the mpsy precious man in his life cry. But look at what he is doing right now. 

"Minhyun hyung, just let me go please. This is for our own career. You will be coming back with Nu'est and I will be debuting as a solo. What do you think will happen if the news about us, dating will break out? You will lose your career. This is our dream, you worked hard for this and I dont want it to happen just because of me."

Jaehwan got shocked when Minhyun kneeled and hugged his legs. 

"Jaehwan please. I dont care about that anymore. I just need you. You alone. It's just a dream, you're my reality. You're the one who makes everything feel so surreal. Dont mind about that. We can start anew, we can leave Korea and build our own family." 

Jaehwan kneeled, facing Minhyun and kissed his forehead and wiped his tears. 

"Hyung, Im so sorry. Just..... be happy without me okay?"

"I love you Kim Jaehwan and I know you love me too, isnt that enough?"

"Yes it is"

"Then why?"

Jaehwan paused. Why is he doing it anyway? They can just leave everything and be happy with each other. But yeah, he might be selfish but he care for his dream too. He lived his life working hard as a singer and he's scared that his dream will break into pieces because of it. 

"Im sorry. For the last time"

Jaehwan kissed Minhyun's lips. Unlike the kiss that they shared with each other before, this one is full of sadness. 

"I love you so much Hwang Minhyun"

He said and stood up and walked away leaving Minhyun crying. 

<>

Jaehwan looked around the place. It's still the same. Seven years have passed but the place where they often dates is still the same, well.. except for them. 

His hands are shaking. His heart is beating fast. He took a deep breath and entered the cafe. As soon as he entered, his eyes darted to the man he love, until now. 

He still looks gorgeous as before. Nothing changed. The man waved his hands signalling for him to sit on their table. Jaehwan went near him and smiled. 

"It's been so long"

"How have you been?" Minhyun asked. 

"I-Im doing good. Hectic s-schedule but still manageable. And you?" He answered and looked at Minhyun. 

"Im good too, just a little bit tired because we just had our world tour."

Silence took over. Both of them dont know what to say. Both of them dont know what should they talk about. 

"Jaehwan" Minhyun said with his voice being sweet like before. 

"Im glad you reached your dreams, Im glad you succeeded."

Jaehwan chuckled.

"Yeah, I did" 

but something is still missing. 

Jaehwan remembered the promise they made with each other before. A promise that he kept im his mind no matter how impossible it seems

"Minhyun hyung, why did you called me by the way?" he asked. With hopes im his heart, he is wishing that Minhyun thinks the same. 

"Remember the promise we made with each other? That if we break up, we will meet after seven years and try to give it a chance?" 

Jaehwan nodded and tears started to escape from his eyes. "I do, how can I forget that? When all I think in these past seven years is you? That no matter how hard I tried to forget you, I always end up seeking for your love" Jaehwan said and started saying things he wished he shouldnt

"Jaehwan..."

"Minhyun hyung im sorry. I was selfish before that I chose my dream over you, not even thinking the consequences of not having you by my side. Not even knowing that I already lost the half of my life when I lost you. I was.....I was just thinking if maybe we should..give it a chance. Cause it's still you. I still love you Hwang Minhyun"

Minhyun looked shocked but still managed to speak. He wiped Jaehwan's tears falling from his cheeks and held his hands giving him a small envelope. 

"Jaehwan....Im sorry, I think you misunderstood me. Dont get me wrong, I still love you but not as romantic as before." Minhyun paused. 

"Jaehwan im getting married"


End file.
